KOKORO AND KISEKI
by Mikaru Hatsumine
Summary: Sebuah robot yang tidak mempunyai "hati/perasaan" yang diciptakan oleh seorang professor kecil yang membuatkannya "hari/perasaan" hingga akhir hidupnya


KOKORO

NORMAL POV

Disebuah bangunan tua,berdiri seorang gadis,bukan…dia bukan manusia,melainkan sebuah robot berdiri didepan pintu,ia menghadap kearah pohon sakura yang sudah berumur 100 mengingat memorinya bersama "pencipta"-nya itu.

_Flashback_

_**Koduku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**_

_**Dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"**_

Sebuah robot yang berparas mirip dengan "penciptanya" perlahan membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan,hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah "penciptanya"-nya itu."Pencipta"-nya itu mereupakan anak laki-laki kecil yang tersenyum kearahnya setelah ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Perkenalkan,Aku Len Kagamine,`penciptamu`"Kata anak laki-laki itu yang bernama Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah robotnya,sang robot pun tidak merespon dan hanya memasang muka laki-laki itu pun kecewa,dia baru sadar ,semua yang dibutuhkan sudah tersedia didalam robot itu,namun ada yang yang tidak bisa dibuat,

_**Dadedo mada tarinai**_

_**Hitotsu dake dekinai**_

_**Sore wa "KOKORO" to iu PUROGURAMU**_

dia belum bisa membuat "hati/perasaan".Akhirnya bocah laki-laki itu pun bekerja membuat "hati/perasaan" untuk robot yang ia buat hingga ia menua dan…meninggal dunia.

RIN POV

Aku pun berjalan kearah pohon sakura yang sudah tua yang kutanam dengan Len,aku memandangnya sebentar dan mengingat bagaimana dia membuatkanku "hati/perasaan".Aku pun mengingatnya,bagaimana ia tersenyum,bagaimana dia bekerja dari pagi hingga malam hanya untuk membuatkanku "hati/perasaan".

_**Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi**_

_**Hitori de nokasareta**_

_**Kiseki no robotto wa NEGAU**_

"_**shiratai ano hito ga**_

_**Imochi no owari made**_

_**Watashi ni tsukuraretta "KOKORO"**_

"Aku berharap,aku bisa memiliki 'hati/perasaan' yang ia buatkan untukku"ucap doaku sambil memegang dadaku dan menunduk didepan pohon sakura tua -tiba saja,didalam lab,computer yang Len pakai untuk bekerja menyala secara tiba-tiba,aku masuk untuk memeriksanya,dan perlahan tanganku memegang layar computer itu,dan-

DECK!

_**Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki**_

_**Nazeka namida ga tomaranai….**_

_**Naze watashi furueru? Kasoku suru kodou**_

_**Kore ga watashi no "zonda KOKORO"?**_

Apa ini?Aku merasa ada yang bergetar didalam tubuhku ini,tunggu!tiba-tiba cairan hangat keluar dari mataku,apa ini?aku…menangis?tangaku bergetar,dan aku duduk lemas pun berbalik menghadap pohon sakura tua itu,dan aku merasa ingin-

LEN POV

_**Koduku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**_

_**Dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"**_

_**Dadedo mada tarinai**_

_**Hitotsu dake dekinai**_

_**Sore wa "KOKORO" to iu PUROGURAMU**_

Aku membuat sebuah robot perempuan setelah 2 hari dari natal,dan hari ini merupakan hari ulang -tiba keajaiban datang,matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan,aku senang sekali saat itu,aku pun mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya-  
>"Perkenalkan,Aku Len Kagamine,`penciptamu`"Kataku padanya,namun dia tidak merespon,aku baru sadar,ada sesuatu yang belum bisa kubuat untuknya,yaitu "hatiperasaan".

_**"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi kanashimi"**_

_**Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU**_

_**Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku**_

_**okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"**_

Aku sempat mengajaknya ke belakang halaman yang isinya berupa padang rumput hijau yang tidak mempunyai pohon yang tumbuh,aku pun mengajaknya menanam pohon sakura yang masih kecil,selain itu aku juga mengajarinya dengan bernyanyi-_**  
><strong>_"Nah, akan mengajarimu bernyanyi ikuti aku ya!"Aku bernyanyi lagu yang merupakan lagu yang sering ibuku nyanyikan._**  
><strong>_"#%#^#&%&*%*%#&%(*("Kata Rin belepotan,aku pun marah dan menyuruhnya mencoba mengulangnya lagi,namun percuma saja,suaranya tetap saja berantakan,aku pun pasrah,dan Rin pun menatapku bingung melihatku yang penuh dengan aura hitam(?).Aku pun menghembuskan nafas sebentar dan mengajak-acak tahun terus berlatih lagu yang aku nyanyikan bersamanya dulu,tiba-tiba saja aku teringat masa laluku,saat aku ditinggal oleh kakak perempuanku satu-satunya hingga aku menangis,jujur,itu adalah pengalamanku yang sangat menyakitkan bagi diriku.

"_**sono hitomi no laka utsuru boku wa?**_

_**Kimi ni totte donna sonzai?**_

_**Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai**_

_**Demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai"**_

_**("anata ha naze nakuno?")**_

Tiba-tiba,Rin memegang jasku,dan tanpa aku sadar,aku -puluh tahun telah tetap saja Rin tidak bisa tersenyum hingga aku sudah mendekati saat aku pergi ke pohon sakura yang sudah sedikit membesar.

NORMAL POV

_**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**_

_**Watashi wa shitta yorolobu koto o**_

_**Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**_

_**Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o**_

_**Fuhigi kokoro kokoro mugen**_

_**Nante fukaku setsunai…a….**_

_**Ima kizuki hajimeta**_

_**Umareta riyou**_

_**Kitto hitori wa sabishii, cho o…**_

Saat ini Rin berlari-lari,tersenyum senang dengan tulus,mengingat apa yang diajari Len terhadap Rin untuk tersenyum tanpa pada saat Rin memetik beberapa bunga,dia melihat ada tulang tangan manusia,dia kaget,tulang tangan manusia itu adalah milik Len,yang beberapa tahun yang lalu pergi ke pohon sakura ini tanpa kembali lagi.

Lama-kelaman Rin pun mulai menangis,mengingat keegoisannya,saat dia tidak memperdulikan Len hingga dia meninggal bersandar pada akar pohon sakura yang besar,dia menangis sambil mengingat keegoisannya yang lain terhadap Len,tiba-tiba cahaya silau datang dari tubuh pohon sakura,karena merasa penasaran,Rin pun melihatnya disela tangisnya,di dalam cahaya itu,Rin melihat ada seorang kakek tua sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura yang lebih kecil dengan pohon sakura yang sekarang-

LEN POV

"_**ichi done no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto"**_

Keajaiban yang pertama adalah…saat kau lahir kedunia ini

"_**ni done no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"**_

Keajaiban yang kedua adalah…saat waktu yang kita lewati bersama

"_**san done wa madanai…san done wa mada"**_

Keajaiban yang ketiga adalah…belum ada

_**Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu**_

_**messeeji o…jushin shimasu…hassin moto ha…**_

_**mirai no watashi!**_

Sebelum ajalku datang,aku sempat bernyanyi lagu yang berisikan kenanganku bersama -tiba cahaya datang didepanku,dan pada saatku lihat,dicahaya itu ada gadis sedang menangis,saat kuperjelas penglihatanku,itu adalah Rin,dia…menangis?bagaimana bisa?

"LEN!kembalilah!"pinta Rin kepadaku sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearahku sambil tetap menangis,aku pun berdiri dengan ringannya tanpa sadar,dan aku pun berlari kearah Rin dan memeluknya.

RIN POV

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah Len,namun lapisan tanganku hancur saat melewati cahaya itu,Len pun segera berlari dan memelukku hingga aku dan dia terjatuh,ajaibnya Len menjadi lebih muda dari yang sakit sekali,dan aku teringat dengan Len,aku berdiri dan melihat Len,saat kulihat,dia sedang tersenyum manis kearahku,tak tahu kenapa mukaku terasa panas dan kuyakin pasti mukaku merah saat ini.

Len mengulurkan tangannya padaku,dan berkata-

"Perkenalkan namaku Len Kagamine,'pencipta'-mu"Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kearahku,dan aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,'pencipta'ku"Kataku sambil menggengam tangannya dan memasang senyum,aku pun tertawa,bernyanyi bersama Len,hingga kami naik keatas salah satu batang pohon sakura dan Len hampir jatuh,saat aku membuatkannya ikat kepala dari bunga yang kupetik,hingga diakhiri lagu yang Len ajarkan padaku.

NORMAL POV

Sekarang Rin dan Len sedang bersandar pada tubuh pohon sakura yang suda saling diam dan melempar senyum masing-masing kesatu sama lain,

_**His life ended  
>And,he entrusted her the key to the miracle<br>But the miracle lasted only a moment  
>The "KOKORO" was far too big for her<br>Unable to withstand that weight  
>The machine shorted and was never to move again<br>However,her face was filled with smile  
>She looked like an angel<strong>_

tiba-tiba tubuh Len mulai menghilang menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan terbang tertiup angin,walaupun begitu,Rin tetap tersenyum melihat hilangnya tubuh Len,tak lama kemudian,warna mata Rin meredup dan Rin pun terjatuh,alasannya adalah karena "hati/perasaan" yang Len berikan kepada Rin saat kuat,dan tidak kuat untuk jangkau lama,namun,dimulut Rin masih saja terpasang senyum,ia seperti "malaikat".

~THE END~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
